Voir double
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION OS wackyjacqs (Seeing Double). Prend place à la fin de l'épisode De l'autre côté du miroir. Deux réalités, mais une seule est la sienne... et ça risquati de ne plus jamais être comme avant.
1. Chapter 1

Note de la traductrice : 

Nouvel OS de wackyjacqs ( s/9258647/1/), posté récemment. Cette fois c'est une missing scene de l'épisode De l'autre côté du miroir de la saison 3. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Voir double**

* * *

Jack continua de fixer le miroir quantique déconnecté. En tout honnêteté, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Quand le Docteur Carter l'avait embrassé, tous les nerfs de son corps avaient réagit d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais pensé possible. L'intensité de la réaction était telle qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Pour tout dire, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu auparavant, pas même avec Sara, et ça l'avait surpris. Sans compter qu'il se sentait un peu coupable.

Maintenant, alors qu'il se se tenait devant la technologie alien en la fixant, les implications de ses actions commencèrent à s'immiscer dans son esprit et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, penser ou dire.

Il pouvait revoir les yeux bleus de Sam, pleins de douleur, qui se posaient sur lui alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il n'était réellement pas son mari.

Sa peau était brûlante comme le feu là où ses doigts s'étaient promenés sur sa nuque alors qu'elle l'embrassait.

Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il pouvait sentir que ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de son parfum là où elle s'était collée contre lui.

C'était comme un assaut de ses sens et elle l'inondait...

En fermant les yeux, Jack essaya de repousser ces sensations de son esprit. D'une part, ce n'était pas _sa_ Carter. D'autre part, il se rappela rapidement qu'il n'était censé avoir ce genre de pensées pour aucune Carter.

Avant que ses pensées n'aient le temps de continuer leur dangereuse route, la voix du Général Hammond brisa le lourd silence.

- Colonel, j'aimerais que vous, le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c alliez à l'infirmerie le Docteur Fraiser vous y attend, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas une proposition. Ensuite, hésita-t-il légèrement, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau.

- Oui monsieur, répondit-il rapidement en tournant toujours le dos à toutes les personnes de la pièce.

Le Général hocha la tête et laissa son regard se poser un long moment sur le Colonel avant de tourner les talons et de laisser les membres de SG1 seuls.

Au son des pas de Hammond qui s'estompaient, Jack pris la parole.

- Vous avez entendu le Général. Daniel, Teal'c, allez vous faire examiner, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Son regard ne quitta pas un instant le miroir devant lui, mais il su dès que ses amis furent parti, le laissant seul avec sa Carter.

Il se retourna lentement, posant ses yeux sur elle. Il pinça des lèvres, l'étudiant soigneusement. Elle était tellement semblable à l'autre Carter, et pourtant tellement différente.

Ses cheveux était plus courts bien sûr, mais toujours dans cette teinte brillante de blond. Elle n'était pas habillée comme une civile mais avec un uniforme standard qui cachait ses jolies formes. Cependant, la plus grande différence qu'il remarqua fut quand il risqua un regard rapide vers le bas et vit sa main sans bague.

Il dégluti difficilement contre la soudaine boule dans sa gorge, Jack s'obligea à reporter son regard sur le visage du major, et il se figea.

Ces yeux. Ils étaient pareils. Exactement pareils. Grands, bleus et pleins de douleur. Jack n'était pas entièrement sûr de la raison pour laquelle la douleur était là, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoique ce soi, il s'avança doucement vers elle.

Il continua de s'approcher jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques milimètres d'elle. Il était largement dans son espace personnel et avait largement dépassé une ou deux limites militaires. Mais à cet instant, Jack ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Il entendit l'inspiration courte de Sam lorsqu'il la fixa. Quand elle expira, il senti son souffle chatouiller son cou. En résistant au besoin de frémir alors que son corps commençais à réagir, les yeux de Jack se fixèrent sur ses lèvres. Il regarda la langue de Sam humidifiant involontairement ses lèvres. En étouffant un grognement il ferma ses yeux et se pencha e navant.

Ses lèvres oscillèrent vers l'oreille de Sam, si près qu'il aurait pu jurer que s'il s'était penché un tout petit peu plus, il l'aurait frôlé.

Il repoussa aussitôt cette idée ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant laissé tomber sa garde, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne pouvait pas être ici, il devait s'éloigner.

- Je suis désolé Carter, murmura-t-il avant de le l'effleurer et de la dépasser en la laissant seule avec le miroir quantique et une pièce peine d'émotions.

* * *

_Voilà ! Perso, je l'avais pas vu venir, je pensais qu'on allait avoir droit à un bisou ^^ Enfin apparemment il y arau une suite donc..._


	2. Chapter 2

Note de la traductrice : Bon, le chapitre en VO est en ligne depuis déjà quelques temps, mais à cause d'un soucis de poignet je n'ai pas vraiment pu le traduire plus tôt ^^ Et un troisième chapitre est en préparation du côté de l'auteur. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

* * *

_Précédemment..._  
_Ses lèvres oscillèrent vers l'oreille de Sam, si près qu'il aurait pu jurer que s'il s'était penché un tout petit peu plus, il l'aurait frôlé._

_Il repoussa aussitôt cette idée ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant laissé tomber sa garde, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il ne pouvait pas être ici, il devait s'éloigner._

_Je suis désolé Carter, murmura-t-il avant de le l'effleurer et de la dépasser en la laissant seule avec le miroir quantique et une pièce peine d'émotions._

Les défenses du colonel tombèrent à la seconde où les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Il lança son poing contre le mur.

Ignorant la douleur qui se propageait de sa main à son bras, il ferma les yeux et jura doucement alors qu'il laissait reposer sa tête contre le métal froid.

Jack aimait contrôler les choses. Depuis toujours. Et ce besoin d'être aux commandes n'avait fait que s'intensifier au fil des années, à cause de son entrainement militaire. Bien sûr, il y avait eu certains moments où les choses avaient dépassés son contrôle. Comme quand il avait été fait prisonnier pendant son temps chez les Black Ops, ou quand Charlie avait... Jack secoua la tête en essayant de chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Mais alors que l'ascenseur vacilla pour s'arrêter à un étage, ça lui donna la nausée.

Il posa une main contre le mur et prit une profonde respiration alors que sa vision s'éclaircissait et que l'espace confiné de l'ascenseur réintégrait doucement la réalité. Ironiquement, il avait l'impression que ça reflétait sa vie. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, qu'il s'engageait dans une spirale infernale, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il décida que les raisons, comme pourquoi, pouvaient attendre qu'il soit seul avec une bière... ou trois.

Alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêta bruyamment au niveau 21, Jack se reprit et se détacha du mur.

Il se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie pour tomber sur Daniel et Janet parlant vivement et il marcha plus discrètement alors qu'il entrait un peu plus dans la pièce. Leur discussion s'était brusquement arrêtée lorsque l'archéologue avait aperçu le colonel et sa sombre expression. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, le colonel prit la parole.

- Finissons-en Doc. Hammond veux me voir aussi vite que possible.

Janet jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel et hocha la tête en marmonnant un « Oui monsieur » avant de se diriger vers le lit sur le lequel il s'était affalé à contre cœur.

- Remontez votre manche, ordonna le petit docteur en s'affairant autour de lui.

Du coin de ses yeux, elle remarqua le manque de fluidité et d'aisance dans ses mouvements. Elle décida que lui poser la question valait la peine et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tout va bien monsieur ?

Son regard glissa doucement vers elle mais son expression restait neutre.

- Très bien Doc.

Elle pinça des lèvres, un peu sceptique alors qu'elle enfonçait son aiguille dans le bras du colonel, le faisait sursauter.

- Est-ce que la major Carter vous suit monsieur ?

- Aucune idée doc, répondit Jack en gardant son regard neutre et fixe.

- Ça a du lui faire bizarre, dit-elle en pinçant à nouveau les lèvres alors qu'elle retirait l'aiguille et la posait sur le plateau.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en tournant vivement la tête vers elle.

- Le fait qu'elle ai un double ici monsieur...

- Oh. Ça... Ouais, murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains.

Janet pencha la tête sur le côté et étudia l'homme en face d'elle.

- Colonel, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

Jack hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien, laissant Janet en finir avec lui en silence.

Dix minutes plus tard, après que Daniel et Teal'c furent autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie, le colonel roula à moitié des yeux quand Fraiser lui ordonna d'une voix strict de rester encore une dizaine de minutes, le temps qu'elle reçoive les résultats de la prise de sang. Il la regarda s'éloigner et ne laissa échapper un long soupir que lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau.

Il passa une main sur son visage puis il senti que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui. Une part de lui espérait que ce soit Carter il ne l'admettrait à personne mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le suive à l'Infirmerie. Et le fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait lui avait foutu un sacré coup.

Il entendit un léger bruissement de tissu derrière lui. A mesure que la personne se rapprochait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Cependant, son instinct lui disait que ça n'était pas Carter qui se tenait derrière lui. Il n'était pas sur de savoir pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps il était toujours capable de dire à l'instant où elle se trouvait près de lui, ou qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une pièce.

Il ferma les yeux résigné. Il s'était vraiment mit dans le pétrin.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien Jack ? Demanda doucement Daniel.

Le colonel se tendit légèrement. Soudain, il aurait souhaité que ce soit bien Carter qui se tienne derrière lui. Il pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il pouvait imaginer Daniel balader son regard sur la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

- Hum... Jack ?

Jack loucha un peu et il baissa les yeux en laissant reposer ses mains entrelacées sur ses genoux.

- J'ai entendu la première fois, répondit-il.

Daniel hocha légèrement la tête en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oh. Euh... Alors ?

- Tout est absolument parfait, répondit sèchement le plus âgé des deux en sautant du lit et en attrapant l'un des instruments médicaux que Janet avait laissé trainer.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Daniel sur lui mais il refusait de se retourner.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Le bruit du métal raisonna dans toute la pièce lorsque Jack balança l'instrument avant de se retourner brusquement. Daniel ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en regardant les mains de son ami se transformer en poings avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui par dessus le lit.

Le regard de Daniel dériva derrière Jack et il vit Janet sortir de son bureau. Elle cligna des yeux et il eu le temps de la voir battre en retraite avant de reporter son regard sur Jack. Il essayait de ne pas paraitre trop surpris par l'expression menaçante qu'il avait sur le visage.

- J'ai dis que tout allait _bien_ Daniel, répondit-il d'une voix basse en indiquant silencieusement à son ami de lâcher l'affaire.

Les deux coéquipiers se fixèrent un moment, puis Daniel détourna le regard. Jack se relaxa, jusqu'à ce que Daniel ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine en se balançant sur ses pieds. C'est alors que Jack se rappela que son ami n'était pas doué pour comprendre les messages subliminaux.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'archéologue avec une mine dubitative.

- Ouais.

- Après tout ce qui viens de se passer ?

- On les a aidé à rentrer chez eux et à sauver la planète, répondit Jack en haussant les épaules. Mission accomplie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lui dit Daniel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- On fait ça tous les jours Daniel. C'est notre boulot, continua Jack sans se soucier de son interruption. Ça n'avait rien de différent, marmonna-t-il en posant son regard sur le lit.

- Ah non ? Demanda Daniel en plissant les yeux.

Jack rencontra lentement le regard du jeune homme mais, cette fois, la colère et la menace avaient disparues. A la place se tenait un homme perdu entre peine, confusion... et peur.

- Jack..., soupira lourdement Daniel.

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre Daniel, le coupa Jack en attrapant un nouvel instrument qui tritura dans ses mains.

- Vous avez parlé à Sam ?

Le colonel ne répondit pas mais il n'en avait pas besoin, ses mâchoires serrées disaient tout ce que Daniel avait besoin de savoir.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez ? Continua Daniel sans se laisser perturber.

Les yeux de Jack volèrent jusqu'à Daniel et l'archéologue eu l'envie soudaine de s'éloigner de lui. Avant qu'il ne pu s'exécuter, le ton haché de Jack le coupa.

- Et qu'est-ce que je serais censé lui dire exactement ? Le défia jack.

Il regarda Daniel bredouiller pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir grand les bras et de lancer un regard qui disait clairement « exactement » à son ami.

- Écoutez Daniel, murmura Jack après un instant.

- Ce n'est pas la première que ça se passe vous savez, annonça rapidement Daniel en haussant les sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes.

- Quoi ? Soupira Jack en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Euh, eh bien... Euh..., il regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de continuer. Vous et Sam.

L'expression de Jack se durcit immédiatement et il leva ses deux index pour protester avec un voix basse.

- Daniel, ce n'était qu'une fois, et c'était à cause de ce fichu virus qui nous avait transformé en... homme des cavernes ou un truc comme ça.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en réalisant comment il pouvait comprendre ça. Il secoua la tête en essayant de reformuler mais Daniel le coupa.

- Non, non. Je voulais dire toute cette histoire de... réalités alternées, clarifia le jeune homme avec un geste de la main.

- Oh ! S'exclama Jack alors que son expression s'éclaircissait... avant qu'il ne soit confus à nouveau. Huh ?

- Quand le miroir m'a transporté dans une réalité différente il y a deux ans. Vous et Sam étiez fiancés. Cette fois, vous êtes mariés. C'est l'évolution naturelle d'une relation.

- Une qui va à l'encontre des règles.

- Pas dans leurs réalités.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Daniel ?

- Eh bien, nous avons eu à faire à ce miroir quantique deux fois déjà, mais dans deux réalités différentes...

Quand sa voix s'éteignit, Jack fis un grand geste pour lui faire signe de continuer.

- Ouais ? Et donc ? Quoi ?

Daniel ferma brusquement sa bouche. Il fronça un peu des sourcils avant de prendre une profonde respiration.

- L'un des points communs de ces deux réalités, c'est le fait que vous et Sam soyez ensemble.

- Je répète, où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda nonchalamment Jack, qui n'aimait pas le sens que prenait cette conversation.

- Ça ne vous parle pas ? Demanda Daniel en haussa les épaules.

- Non, répondit-il avec un long soupir en gonflant les joues.

- Jack ! S'exclama Daniel avec un ton exaspéré avant de soupirer bruyamment. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous aimeriez le prétendre.

Le colonel releva un sourcil face à la brusquerie de son ami, mais sa surprise disparue à la question qui suivie.

- Est-ce que vous étiez surpris de découvrir que vous étiez marié à Sam ?

Jack pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Finalement, il opta pour un haussement d'épaule, parce que pour être honnête, il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être.

- C'est marrant quand on y pense, vraiment, lui dit Daniel en hochant la tête et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Eh bien... Sam était... est... une civil dans l'autre réalité... mais ici, elle fait parti de l'Air Force, continua-t-il en voyant le regard vide du colonel.

- Comment ça, marrant ? Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Peu importe le choix de carrière qu'elle ai fait... son chemin semble toujours croiser le votre. C'est presque le destin, ajouta-t-il doucement après un instant.

Jack se raidi et allait protester quand Daniel l'en empêcha.

- Vous devriez lui parler Jack, dit-il doucement.

Le colonel passa une main sur son visage. Il savait que Daniel avait raison, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée.

- Ouais, je sais, accepta-t-il finalement. C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas... très doué pour « parler », ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Ça pourrait être plus facile que vous ne le pensez, lui dit Daniel avec un sourire amical.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Jack en croisant son regard.

- Parce que peut-être que les choses _sont_ différentes cette fois, lui dit sagement Daniel avec de se retourner et de laisser le colonel cogiter.

* * *

Et moi aussi je cogite du coup ! Je suis impatiente de lire la suite, et j'espère que c'est de même pour vous :)


	3. Chapter 3

Note de la traductrice :

Voilà la suite ! Bon les chapitres 4 et 5 sont déjà publiés donc ils devraient arriver assez rapidement, enfin autant rapidement que pourra le permettre mon emploi du temps ^^ Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces temps ci ! Je me console en me disant qu'avec les vacances sans doute que vous aussi ! ^^

Bon par contre, je m'excuse d'avance, je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop le relire, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer trop de fautes !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Précédemment_

_Jack se raidi et allait protester quand Daniel l'en empêcha._

_- Vous devriez lui parler Jack, dit-il doucement._

_Le colonel passa une main sur son visage. Il savait que Daniel avait raison, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée._

_- Ouais, je sais, accepta-t-il finalement. C'est juste que... Je ne suis pas... très doué pour « parler », ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule._

_- Ça pourrait être plus facile que vous ne le pensez, lui dit Daniel avec un sourire amical._

_- Comment ça ? Demanda Jack en croisant son regard._

_- Parce que peut-être que les choses sont différentes cette fois, lui dit sagement Daniel avec de se retourner et de laisser le colonel cogiter._

Jack sorti de l'Infirmerie à l'instant même où Janet l'y autorisa. Il ne répondit même pas à ses cris lui disant d'y aller doucement pour la journée au cas où il y aurait des effets secondaires liés à l'utilisation du miroir quantique qu'ils n'auraient pas encore découverts.

Quand il entra dans l'ascenseur, vide, il laissa échapper un long soupir, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu sa respiration si longtemps. Il tendit le bras pour presser le bouton. L'idée de se retrouver à la surface et de rentrer simplement à la maison lui passa brièvement à l'esprit mais il se souvint du regard sur le visage de Hammond lorsqu'il été repassé à travers le miroir et il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas trop tirer sur la corde avec son supérieur. Il appuya donc sur le bouton 28 et attendit que l'ascenseur démarre sa lente descente vers le bureau d'Hammond.

Le Colonel approcha doucement du bureau du Général. Il pouvait l'entendre parler au téléphone, et même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre le sujet de la conversation, il grimaça quand il entendit son supérieur terminer la conversation par un « Merci Docteur », avec de raccrocher le téléphone.

Aucun doute que Fraiser venait juste de cafter son départ de l'Infirmerie sans prendre le temps d'écouter ses recommandations.

Il soupira lourdement, il n'arriverait jamais à arrêter de pousser le gentil docteur à bout.

- Entrez Colonel, appela le Général depuis son bureau.

Jack ferma les yeux.

- Fermez la porte, ajouta-t-il quand Jack entra dans ce bureau qui le fit soudain se sentir claustrophobe.

Il exécuta doucement cet ordre et pris un siège. Voyant que Hammond l'observait, il décida de jouer la carte de la nonchalance pour, espérons le, minimiser le risque de s'empêtrer davantage dans quelque chose qui pour l'envoyer lui et Carter en court martiale.

- Jack !

Le colonel revint au moment présent et ne pu s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils devant le regard inquiet qui le fixait de l'autre côté du bureau. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Hammond avait commencé à parler.

- Monsieur ?

- Je vous ai demandé comment vous vous sentiez colonel.

- Oh, ça va, répondit-il calmement.

Il décida d'ignorer le regard septique du Général. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Oui, le Docteur Fraiser n'a rien trouvé d'anormal au niveau du bilan de santé, mais vous conseille de prendre le reste de la journée par précaution. La même chose vaut pour le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c.

Jack hocha la tête. Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir entendu le docteur dire quelque chose à ce sujet. Quand le silence atteignit le point où il devenait inconfortable, le général répéta sa question.

- Comment vous allez fiston, vraiment ?

Jack hésita à cette appellation avant de choisir précautionneusement ses mots. Il pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Je vais bien Monsieur.

Il essaya de ne pas montrer son impatience devant le regard scrutateur du général. Finalement, le général sorti un dossier et le lui tendit.

- Très bien. Je veux vous parler de ce miroir.

Jack se redressa instinctivement et espéra que le général n'avait pas remarqué son malaise.

- Quoi ?

- Les ordres sont de le détruire, continua le général en lançant à Jack un regard vigilant. Je veux que vous supervisiez cette mission.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Jack alors qu'il lui donna cet ordre. Jack hocha la tête.

- Je le veux détruit aussi vite que possible. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de recevoir d'autres visiteurs, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

- Compris Monsieur.

-Vous avez intérêt Colonel.

Jack fixa doucement son regard sur celui de son supérieur dont l'expression demeurait neutre. Quand il répondit, il se surprit lui-même d'entendre que sa voix était si calme.

- Si c'est tout mon Général..., commença-t-il en se levant.

- Pas tout à fait. J'aimerai aussi vous parler de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt.

Le colonel retint un grognement et se rassit.

- Monsieur, je... il hésita une seconde avant de de grimacer et de passer une main dans sa nuque. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de ça avec quique ce soit, surtout pas avec son supérieur.

- Elle pensait que j'étais son mari mon Général. Je...

Encore une fois il ne termina pas sa phrase, n'étant pas certain de savoir comment la continuer. Hammond soupira bruyamment. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et se pencha vers Jack avecl es mains jointes.

- Est-ce que je dois mettre SG1 en congé ?

- Monsieur ? Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça a été une situation... délicate, Jack. Je pourrais comprendre si vous vouliez pendre quelques jours pour...

- Il n'y a aucun problème avec mon équipe Monsieur, répondit Jack sur la défensive.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que vous et... les autres membres de votre équipe... avez besoin de résoudre les hypothétiques tensions qui auraient pu se manifester à cause de la visite du Docteur Carter.

Le Général hésita en réfléchissant à sa phrase suivante.

- Jack, je ne vais pas vous donner l'ordre de me le dire, mais j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et ma... euh... Major Carter. Monsieur, dit-il calmement en refusant de reconnaitre qu'il avait failli se référer à Carter comme étant à lui.

Il attendit patiemment alors que Hammond l'étudiait. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il perçu un hochement presque imperceptible.

- J'apprécie votre franchise Colonel.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Autre chose Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il avec un geste cague de la main.

- Juste une dernière.

Jack essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux.

- Une fois que le miroir sera détruit, je vous suggère de parler au Major Carter.

- Général, commença le colonel pour protester.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une requête. Je ne doute pas que votre équipe soit toujours capable de rebondir, quelque soit la situation, mais ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour elle. Comme membre de votre équipe...

- C'est ma responsabilité de m'assurer que tout vas bien. Oui monsieur, termina Jack. Je, euh, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Carter après notre entrevue en fait et euh... m'excuser, ajouta-t-il doucement en évitant le regard de Hammond.

- Le Major Carter n'est plus à la base.

Le regard de Jack se releva rapidement et sep osa sur l'homme assez de l'autre côté du large bureau en bois.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Jack grimaça à l'instant où les mots passèrent ses lèvres. Hyper nonchalant. Surtout maintenant que le Général lui lançait ce regard.

- Elle va bien, lui dit-il finalement. Elle a demandé à prendre le reste de la journée, c'est tout.

L'expression de Jack demeura stoïque mais il pouvait sentir la panique l'envahir. Carter n'avait jamais volontairement pris de congé.

Mais il n'était pas stupide, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de souhaiter prendre le plus de distance possible avec la base, et lui-même.

Il savait qu'il avait mal réagit lors de son retour de l'autre réalité, mais pour être honnête, il avait été complètement aveuglé par son double, et effrayé par l'intensité inattendue des émotions qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Réalisant qu'il devait vraiment s'excuser auprès d'elle, ou du moins essayer et expliquer ses actions, il voulu prendre la parole. Mais comme si le Général pouvait lire ses pensées, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et brisa le silence.

- Prenez quelques jours de congés et essayer d'arranger tout ça avant votre retour Colonel. Rompez.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approuvement et Jack claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de se relever de sa chaise. Il atteignait juste la porte quand la voix du Général l'arrêta.

- Et Jack ?

Le Colonel se retourna à moitié pour lui faire face.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Faites attention fiston.

Jack se redressas. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible dans le regard qu'avait son supérieur. Ce regard qui pensait à la stricte loi de non fraternisation entre militaires. Cependant, il y avait aussi le ton presque sympathique avec lequel il lui avait parlé. Celui qui lui disait qu'il se faisait surtout du soucis pour ses amis.

Il hocha la tête doucement et Jack ouvrit la porte du bureau.

- Oui Monsieur.

Alors que le colonel traversait la salle de Briefing puis descendait les escaliers, Hammond soupira bruyamment. Il avait soudain cette sensation horrible que les choses étaient sur le point de se compliquer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Précédemment_

_Il hocha la tête en signe d'approuvement et Jack claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de se relever de sa chaise. Il atteignait juste la porte quand la voix du Général l'arrêta._

_- Et Jack ?_

_Le Colonel se retourna à moitié pour lui faire face._

_- Oui Monsieur ?_

_- Faites attention fiston._

_Jack se redressas. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible dans le regard qu'avait son supérieur. Ce regard qui pensait à la stricte loi de non fraternisation entre militaires. Cependant, il y avait aussi le ton presque sympathique avec lequel il lui avait parlé. Celui qui lui disait qu'il se faisait surtout du soucis pour ses amis._

_Il hocha la tête doucement et Jack ouvrit la porte du bureau._

_- Oui Monsieur._

_Alors que le colonel traversait la salle de Briefing puis descendait les escaliers, Hammond soupira bruyamment. Il avait soudain cette sensation horrible que les choses étaient sur le point de se compliquer._

Sam ne s'attarda pas autour du miroir lorsque le Colonel l'a dépassa. Elle décida également de ne pas suivre ses coéquipiers à l'infirmerie, mais si elle savait qu'elle aurait dû. La scientifique qui était en elle avait tellement de questions, de théories à explorer... Mais elle n'arrivait à en exprimer aucune.

Elle eu un bref aperçu de son supérieur hiérarchique avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne glisse sur lui et elle relâcha sa respiration lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus à partager ce petit espace avec lui. Après une brève attente dans l'ascenseur, Sam se retrouva très vite au 25ème, debout devant son casier, fixant intensément la photo dans sa main.

Elle n'était pas sûr de savoir si des heures ou des minutes avaient passées quand elle prit enfin sa décision. Retournant la photo, elle claqua la porte de son casier et tourna des talons. Quelques minutes plus tard Sam se retrouvait devant le bureau du Général Hammond la main levée pour toquer sur la porte avant de pouvoir l'arrêter.

Alors qu'elle se tenait devant le bureau d'une taille démesurée, déblatérant une foulée de mots qui n'avaient peut-être aucun sens, Sam essaya d'ignorer le regard inquiet du Général et continua de parler. Au final, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle supposa que ça avait eu un peu de sens. Soit ça, soit il s'était simplement senti désolé pour elle parce qu'après luis avoir gentiment dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle assiste au debriefing, il lui avait donné le reste de la journée.

Il ne lui fallu que 15 minutes pour changer de vêtement, dé-badger et rentrer chez elle.

Sam ferma sa porte d'entrée et s'appuya contre elle. En fermant les yeux, elle essaya de repasser les évènements de ces derniers jours dans sa tête, spécialement ceux de ces dernières heures. Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Soupirant, elle jeta ses clé sur la petite table haute. Passant le hall d'entrée, la cuisine et la petite lueur rouge de son répondeur, Sam ôta sa veste et monta pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Elle plaça ses mains au bord du lavabo et se pencha vers le miroir, étudiant son reflet. Elle semblait fatiguée et plus pale que ce qu'elle aurait pensée. Si elle regardait d'un peu plus près, elle pouvoir voir une série de petites rides autour de ses yeux.

Elle se redressa pour essayer de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et l'image qui la reflétait. Se retournant, elle se figea quand un bout de papier tomba de sa poche. Elle s'agenouilla pour le récupérer et le fixa avec nostalgie. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes mais elle refuser de pleurer.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait soudainement frustrée, elle le reposa et frappa le bord de la baignoire avec plus de force qu'il n'était vraiment nécessaire puis elle essaya de se relaxer en regardant la baignoire se remplir d'eau.

Coulant sous les bulles, Sam tendit le bras et attrapa la photo qui reposait sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle l'étudia de près, la tenant à longue distance, la retourna dans tous les sens et se retrouva même à passer délicatement son doigt sur les personnes de l'image.

Elle secoua la tête un peu perdue, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Si elle cherchait quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir et penser était le moment où elle était entrée en possession de cette photo.

_Sam fronça des sourcils en entendant le doux bruit de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge derrière elle. Se retournant doucement, ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant le Docteur Carter se tenir dans l'entrée. _

_- Je tombe mal ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement avant d'entrer un peu plus dans le labo du Majors Carter._

_Sam regarda par dessus son épaule. _

_- Non, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose avant de vous envoyer tous à travers le miroir, dit-elle en faisant une pause avant de continuer. Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous préparer ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'absence d'armes ou de quoique ce soit d'autre qui puisse la protéger des Goa'Uld._

_- Oh, je suis prête, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules qui rappelait le Colonel. Je, euh... Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose._

_- Ok, répondit-elle doucement en se redressant pour ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise. _

_Sam regarda l'autre Sam jeter un coup d'oeil dans le labo. Même s'il y avait de majeures différences entre elles deux, elle savait exactement comment son double devait se sentir en ce moment. Elle était nerveuse, mais aussi inquiète – comme si elle débattait pour savoir si oui ou non elle devrait dire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Cependant, ce qui était la tête du Docteur Carter n'était pas dans celle de Sam et elle ne pu cacher sa confusion quand elle brisa enfin le silence._

_La scientifique approcha d'un pas. _

_- Je veux que vous gardiez ça, dit-elle simplement en lui tendant un bout de papier. C'était face contre terre donc Sam ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle fronça doucement des sourcils et rencontra les yeux de son double pour y chercher des réponses. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait était un petit sourire._

_Elle fronça d'autant plus les sourcils quand le Docteur Carter ajouta : _

_- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une autre réalité que c'est moins vrai._

_Sur ce, elle plaça l'objet dans la main de Sam. _

_Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et le Major allait lui demander de quoi il s'agissait quand elle réalisa qu'elle était à nouveau seule dans son , elle baissa son regard et retourna le papier. Elle se figea en voyant l'image qui la fixait maintenant. C'était une photo d'elle et du Colonel O'Neill dans une étreinte amoureuse à ce qui semblait être un mariage. _

_Sam aspira une longue respiration et tendis le bras pour se pencher contre le plan de travail alors que la pièce commençait à tourner. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser aux implications de ce que son double venait de suggérer et de ce qui se passerait si quiconque à la base voyait cette photo car Daniel apparu dans l'encadrement. _

_- On est prêt à y aller Sam._

_Sa tête se releva brusquement et elle essaya de se concentrer sur son ami. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à sourire. _

_- Merci Daniel. J'arrive._

_Elle attendit qu'il ait disparu avant d'oser à nouveau regarder la photo une dernière fois avant de la glisser dans la poche de son uniforme. _

Sam n'était pas sur de savoir combien de temps elle était resté dans la baignoire avant que l'eau désormais glaciale de la ramène à la réalité. Elle se força à s'assoir, commença à vider la baignoire et attrapa une serviette.

Alors qu'elle se séchait et s'habillait elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé depuis que son double et Kawalsky étaient passés à travers le miroir, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le commentaire de son double.

_Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une autre réalité que c'est moins vrai._

Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire de toute façon ? Murmura Sam dans sa chambre vide. Elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait que le Colonel était un homme attirant – elle l'avait su dès leur première rencontre. Elle avait apprécié son humour sombre et tordu, sa loyauté et son leadership. Mais elle n'était pas stupide non plus. Tout ce qui pourrait être qualifié de « romantique » entre eux les entrainerait tous les deux en cours martiale.

Sam fronça des sourcils à cette pensée. Quand avait-elle commencé à penser au Colonel et à la romance dans une même phrase ?

Secouant la tête pour se l'éclaircir, elle repensa aux moment où ils avaient été fait prisonnier par Hathor quelques mois plus tôt. Si elle fermait ses yeux et y pensait suffisamment fort, elle pouvait presque sentir les bras du Colonel autour d'elle quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras après avoir découverts qu'elle était toujours vivante. Et elle pouvait presque encore sentir l'odeur unique de quand il l'avait attiré à lui et doucement placé sa main sur son visage quand ils avaient croisés les gardes Jaffas.

Elle déglutit péniblement à ces souvenirs et se senti rougir. Elle pensait que le Colonel avait commencé à agir différemment depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de cette mission. Ce n'était pas une grosse différence, juste des petites choses. Comme se pointer à son labo plus souvent dans la semaine, ou quand il la fixait dans les yeux quelques secondes de plus.

Elle n'y avait jusqu'alors pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, mais maintenant qu'elle était assise sur le bord de son lit avec la photo à ses côtés, Sam réalisa qu'il y avait eu un tournant dans sa relation avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

Son baiser avec le Docteur Carter l'avait prouvé non ? Et si ce n'était que pour réconforter la femme, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement enlacé ?

Sam roula des yeux au ridicule de ses arguments. Si ce n'était pas tant déboussolant elle pourrait en rire. Mais quand elle se demanda se qu'elle aurait fait à la place du Colonel... Elle ne savait vraiment pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait s'imaginer poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, aussi tentant que ça soit.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'attarder sur cette pensée, un brusque coup fut frappé à sa porte d'entrée et Sam senti son estomac devenir de plomb.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de la traductrice :

Voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai adoré le lire et adoré vous le traduire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je ferai passer tout ça à l'auteur elle sera ravie ! (Il y aura peut-être une suite, plus tard, mais ce n'est encore qu'une idée.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_Précédemment :_

_Sam roula des yeux au ridicule de ses arguments. Si ce n'était pas tant déboussolant elle pourrait en rire. Mais quand elle se demanda se qu'elle aurait fait à la place du Colonel... Elle ne savait vraiment pas. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait s'imaginer poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, aussi tentant que ça soit. _

_Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'attarder sur cette pensée, un brusque coup fut frappé à sa porte d'entrée et Sam senti son estomac devenir de plomb. _

_Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. _

Sam descendit les escaliers, hésitant lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière marche. Quand les coups secs repartirent à la porte, elle ferma les yeux. Et quand le cris « Carter, ouvrez ! » fit écho dans le hall, elle soupira. Son visiteur n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt.

Quand elle ouvrit finalement la porte, le Colonel semblait presque surpris de la voir se tenir là. Laissant ses mains tomber sur le côté, il se bascula sur les talons et essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire. Réalisant qu'il n'avait rien, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches alors que Sam se cachait presque derrière la porte, l'un des bras enroulé autour de sa hanche dans une posture presque défensive. Elle semblait petite et vulnérable, ce qui était complètement opposé à la Carter que Jack avait l'habitude de voir tous les jours à la base, et il était quasiment sur que ce changement était à cause de lui. Il aspira une grande respiration et la relâcha en gonflant ses joues.

- Carter, j'étais juste... Il grimaça à cette tentative de lancer la conversation et soupira. Je peux rentrer ?

Il essaya de cacher son soulagement lorsque Sam se mit sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Marmonnant un merci, il attendit sa permission pour entrer davantage dans la maison. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas attendu, mais ça semblait différent cette fois.

- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose Monsieur ?

Il pensa brièvement à répondre « vous » mais réalisa que même si ça serait agréable, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées.

- Euh... Non, merci.

Sam hocha la tête, absente, en lui faisant signe de se diriger vers le salon. Jack pris le fauteuil alors qu'elle s'installait sur le petit canapé et cachait ses pieds sous elle. Elle regarda le Colonel se pencher en avant en étudiant ses mains. Elle pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter alors qu'il envisager son prochain mouvement. Sans prévenir, ses yeux volèrent jusqu'aux siens et Sam haleta. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et se senti rougir à l'idée de s'être fait prendre en train de le regarder. Après ce qui sembla être des heures où elle senti son regard sur elle, il ne disait toujours rien. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence.

- Avec tout mon respect monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je, euh, j'étais dans le coin ?

Comme sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat, il soupira et pris un visage sérieux.

- Hammond vous a renvoyé chez vous. Je voulais m'assurer que ça allait.

- J'ai dis au Général que ça allait monsieur, répondit-elle immédiatement.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il a dit aussi.

Sa réponse douce mais douteuse énerva Sam. Pourquoi, elle n'était pas sure, mais les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

- Il y a un problème monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hein ? Prononça Jack en plongeant son regard surpris puis perdu sur Sam.

- J'ai dis que ça allait... Vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire, déclara-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

Sa voix intérieure lui criait de la fermer, ou du moins de perdre cette attitude indignée qu'elle avait soudain adopté.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas... Mais voilà le truc Carter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complètement vide d'amusement. Je vous connais. Vous ne vous reposez jamais quand vous en recevez l'ordre, et vous le faites de vous-même encore moins. C'est le drapeau rouge pour moi.

Sam se pinça les lèvres et fit un longue pause avant de reprendre.

- Vous avez supervisé la...

- Ouais. Le miroir n'existe plus. Détruit. Terminé, répondit Jack en levant les yeux pour la regarder.

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Elle savait que le Général avait ordonné la destruction après le retour de l'équipe. Le silence se réinstalla alors que Sam attendait que le Colonel reprenne la parole. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était pointé à sa porte.

- On a pas besoin de s'inquiéter que... quiconque n'y passe dans le futur. Sécurité Nationale et tout ça, continua-t-il doucement.

Sam se senti hocher la tête. Le côté militaire de son cerveau lui disait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais la scientifique en elle était dévastée. Elle voulait vraiment avoir la possibilité de plus étudier cette technologie.

- Ça fait sens, répondit-elle doucement.

- Ouais.

Retour du silence inconfortable.

- C'était bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre, Monsieur ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous. Elle. Euh, vous deux, dit-il en relevant enfin la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Sam avec un regard sombre et indéchiffrable. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment répondu à ma question vous savez.

- Quelle question ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Devant les quartiers du Docteur Carter. Je vous ai demandé comment vous gériez... tout ça, - dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules en faisant un vague geste de la main entre eux.

- Oh, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je... Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez parler de ça.

- Vous voulez parlez de ça ?

- Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas faire toute la partie parlotte ? Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un drôle de regard.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il avec un sourire résigné.

- Oh.

- Ouais, dit-il avant de faire un pause pour se tourner de façon à lui faire face. Je pense qu'on a besoin d'en parler.

Sam prit une profonde respiration. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'un ou l'autre voulait vraiment le faire.

- Monsieur...

- Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas le faire ? La coupa-t-il faisant lever un sourcil confus à Sam.

- Mais vous avez juste...

- Je veux dire les « monsieurs » et tout ça, clarifia-t-il. Je pense que cette conversation ne s'y approprie pas non ?

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

- Carter... _Sam_.

Elle dégluti à sa voix basse et étouffée.

- Hammond sait que nous n'avons jamais... ah, vous savez... grimaça-t-il à ce début.

- Oh. C'est... C'est bien, répondit-elle pitoyablement en voulant se gifler.

- Heureusement, si le Colonel remarqua son embarras, il ne le montra pas.

- Je suis sure qu'il a quelques questions, esquiva-t-elle.

- Oh ouais, dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Sam se senti soudainement malade et elle ne pouvait penser qu'à la catastrophe que ça serait si le Général Hammond disait un mot de cet incident à son père et les conséquences que ça aurait. Le son de la voix de Jack la ramena à la réalité. Elle était encore lus surprise de voir qu'il était accroupi devant elle avec une expression inquiète.

- Vous avez un peu quitté la Terre pendant une minute là. Ça va ?

Sam hocha la tête doucement.

- Sure ?

Elle était encore trop pale à son gout mais il décida de laisser tomber.

Il se redressa sur ses talons mais resta accroupi. Ses yeux parcouraient son visage, peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Hammond de les enlever du planning des mission, juste pour que la jeune femme puisse se reposer un peu. Il parla avant de le réaliser.

- Peut-être que Hammond devrait nous mettre en repos.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête, faisant grimacer Jack.

- Il pensait que nous voudrions un peu de temps pour... réfléchir. Vous savez, avec le miroir et tout ça, marmonna-t-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque seconde. L'expression vide de Sam ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Mais..., elle s'arrêta face à l'expression pleine de signification de Jack et dégluti. Oh, murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce qu'il a besoin de le faire ?

Ressemblant remarquablement à un poisson, Sam ouvrit et ferma la bouche alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement, mais le Colonel senti son hésitation.

- Mais ?

- Mais... techniquement, je n'ai rien fait qui justifie un arrêt de travail. Sauf votre respect monsieur, c'est vous qui a été... Eh bien, vous étiez plus impliqué que moi dans cette mission monsieur.

Elle retint sa respiration et regarda le Colonel commencer à bloquer toute émotion. Il ne bougea pas et ne parla pas pendant un long moment mais Sam savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le brusquer.

- Elle voulait dire au revoir.

La déclaration fut suivi d'un haussement d'épaules comme si c'était une explication suffisante. Il recula et se pencha contre la table basse.

- Ils venaient juste de célébrer leur premier anniversaire.

Sam ferma les yeux à cette révélation. Elle fit rapidement les calculs dans sa tête et réalisa que leurs doubles avaient du se marier peu de temps après la première visite de Daniel à travers le miroir lors de leur première année dans le Programme.

Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils.

- J'aurai voulu que ça soit vous qui me le disiez.

Jack la regarda, mais ne lui dit rien. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse.

- Vous dire quoi ?

- Que nous, euh, ils étaient mariés, lui dit-elle déçue en s'empêchant de rouler des yeux.

- J'allais le faire.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Non.

- Quand l'avez vous découverts ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Ne recevant pas de réponses, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle revint en arrière et essaya de se rappeler quand le Colonel avait pu se retrouver seul avec elle et essaya ensuite d'ignorer l'élan de jalousie qui l'habitait. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir brusquement.

- Vous l'avez su cette nuit là... Quand vous m'avez empêché d'aller la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle vit le muscle de sa mâchoire s'agiter ce qui lui donna toute la réponse dont elle avait besoin et elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...

Jack se releva brusquement et Sam le regarda faire les cents pas. Son expression était furieuse mais sa voix le trahi. Il semblait fatigué, presque défait.

- Bon sang, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censé vous dire Carter. Vous... Elle a dit que nous étions mariés... Que nous fêtions notre anniversaire quand ils ont reçu l'appel. Et ensuite, elle s'est mise à pleurer et j'ai essayé de la réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Il fit une pause et Sam resta silencieuse sachant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- Quand j'ai quitté ses quartiers, je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce que ça voulait dire, alors vous en parler...

Sam se relava doucement du canapé.

- J'aurai préféré que vous me le disiez avant que Kawalsky ne le face devant tout le monde.

- Ouais, je sais, dit-il finalement après s'être arrêté à ses mots.

Il passa un main sur son visage et s'affala à nouveau sur le fauteuil.

- Je suis désolé Carter, murmura-t-il.

Et Sam eu l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans la salle quelques heures plus tôt.

- Vous, euh, vous avez dis tout à l'heure, lui fit-elle remarquer en se rapprochant du Colonel et en s'asseyant au bout de de la table basse.

Leurs genoux n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres et Jack devait se maitriser pour de ne pas la toucher. Serrant les poings il regarda fixement Carter dans les yeux.

- Effectivement.

Sam releva un sourcil, lui faisait signe de continuer. Il ne reprit la parole qu'une minute plus tard.

- Vous vous êtes déjà demandés ce que serait ta vie si les choses avaient été différentes ?

- Euh..., la question la laissa perplexe.

- Moi oui, continua-t-il. Après Charlie..., il s'arrêta brusquement avec un air nostalgique. Je m'imagine juste.

Sam senti son cœur se briser à cette rare occasion d'entrer dans la vie de son supérieur.

- Des fois je m'imagine ce qu'aurait été ma vie si ma mère était toujours là, admit-elle doucement.

Elle baissa le regard et ne vit donc pas la lueur de sympathie dans les yeux du Colonel.

- J'ai juste... Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer quoique ce soit, mais... des fois elle me manque.

- Je sais.

Et c'était le cas. Jack O'Neill ne savait que trop ce que Sam décrivait.

- Mais quand je pense vraiment à ça, ajouta-t-elle avec une voix plus forte. Et je réalise que tout ce qui c'est passé après son accident... Tout m'a conduite à l'Air Force et au Programme Stargate. Je ne sais pas si je serais là si ma mère était encore en vie.

Jack pencha la tête sur le côté. Même si la mort de Charlie le hantait toujours – et il savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais, il savait que cet accident était ce qui l'avait également amené à ce point dans sa vie. Ça l'avait mené au Programme Stargate, mais au lieu de lui prendre sa vie comme il l'avait prévu, ça l'avait en fait sauvé. Il avait rencontré Daniel et Teal'c, sans compter la femme qui était assise en face de lui. Ils avaient touché sa vie d'une façon qu'il ne commençait à réaliser que maintenant.

- Je suppose que c'était juste... étrange, de savoir que nous sommes... étions... mariés dans une réalité, pourtant dans celle-ci... eh bien, c'est la dernière chose que nous pouvons faire, admit-il.

Sam le regarda intensément à ces derniers mots en essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait, ou non, dire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre le Colonel continua.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a une réalité là dehors où nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ?

- Théoriquement, monsieur, il y a...

- Ah ! Carter ! Ça a été une longue journée.

- OuI... Oui, monsieur. C'est possible.

- Mmmm. Je ne pense pas que j'aimerai cette réalité.

Le major ne pu cacher sa surprise à sa brusquerie.

- Ouais, ne pas vous connaitre, ne pas vous voir tous les jours... Ce serait nul, ajouta-t-il.

La bouche de Sam forma un petit « o » mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas. Le Colonel l'observait en ayant mis son expression réservée au placard. A la place, Sam fut ébloui par les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux sombres.

Alors je peux comprendre pourquoi vous – l'autre vous – avait du mal avec... moi, il fronça un peu les sourcils en disant cette phrase en repensant à cette phrase. Décidant qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, il pris une profonde respiration et continua. Je sais que vous êtes différente mais... Quand nous nous disions au revoir... Je pensais...

Il passa une main sur sa nuque pour essayer de masquer son embarras.

- Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que c'était vous et... J'ai juste... J'avais besoin d'être là pour vous.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge doucement. Elle voulait dire quelque chose. Quoique ce soit. Mais elle fixait maintenant le crane du Colonel alors qu'il fixait ses propres pieds. Elle supposa qu'il était probablement embarrassé par sa révélation, mais elle était encore plus surprise quand il murmura quelque chose d'autre. Elle tendit l'oreille en se penchant plus près de lui.

- Quand j'ai retraversé le miroir... Je pouvais sentir vos yeux me brûler la nuque, sourit-il doucement pendant une seconde. Et puis je me suis souvenu que vous étiez deux et je ne pouvais pas... Que je ne peux pas être là pour vous de la même façon que...

Il releva la tête vers Carter, ses yeux lui suppliant de comprendre son explication décousue.

- C'est différent, dit-elle doucement.

- Ouais, répondit-il sur le même ton. Vous savez, je serais toujours là pour vous si vous avez jamais...

- Je sais, sourit-elle.

Et elle savait. Même si elle avait essayé de refouler les émotions étranges qui papillonnaient dans son estomac alors que le Colonel la regardait de près, elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Jack serait toujours là pour elle. Il pourrait ne pas être capable de la réconforter de la même manière qu'il avait réconforté le Docteur Carter, mais il serait là – et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Jack ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

- Alors euh... tout va bien entre nous ?

Sam se mordit le bas de la lèvre alors qu'elle le regarda pensivement. Son supérieur semblait autant troublé qu'il ne l'était avant leur conversation. Il semblait peut-être un peu soulagé.

- Tout ira bien, mon Colonel, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Jack pinça des lèvres et hocha la tête en retour. Il tint son regard et Sam senti ses joues virer au rouge, surtout quand un petit sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je préfère vos cheveux.

La lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée un peu plus tôt s'évapora d'un coup et, malgré elle, Sam ria doucement, provoquant un sourire de Jack.

Il croisèrent leurs regards une nouvelle fois et eurent l'une de leurs conversations silencieuses. Il semblait que ça leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps ci, mais à cet instant, ils savaient tous les deux que tout irait bien. Ça pourrait leur prendre un long moment pour tout comprendre, mais tout irait bien.

Finalement, ce fut Jack qui brisa le silence.

- Je devrais y aller.

Sam hocha la tête et se leva, le suivant doucement dans l'entrée. Elle était trop occupée à fixer le sol pour réaliser que le Colonel s'était arrêté et retourné juste avant le porte et elle entra en collision contre son torse.

- Outch !

- Doucement Carte, marmonna-t-il en l'attrapant avec ses mains pour la stabiliser.

- Désolée monsieur, sourit-elle avec un air penaud.

Elle rencontra doucement les yeux de son supérieur et la respiration de Sam sursauta à sa posture décontracté. Son expression n'était plus du tout indéchiffrable, il la regardait avec inquiétude, interrogation et quelque chose d'autre que Sam n'était sure de pouvoir vraiment identifier. Elle essaya de ne pas se tortille sous son observation intense et se força à garder son attention sur lui. Elle attendit patiemment que le Colonel ne grave le moindre petit détail de son visage dans sa mémoire.

Brièvement, elle pensa que ça aurait dû la déranger plus que cela mais elle chassa cette idée. Momentanément distraite, elle rata le rapide aller retour que les yeux de Jack firent entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Une minute plus tard, le Colonel avait glissé sa main droite dans sa nuque et penché vers elle. Ses lèvres se pressèrent doucement contre les siennes et restèrent ainsi pendant une minute avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne colle son front à celui de Sam.

Il ferma les yeux en instant, essayant de calmer ce qui était arrivé à son corps et son esprit. Il avait été frappé par la beauté de Sam à la seconde où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle dans la Salle de Briefing, mais s'il était honnête, c'est depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de chez Hathor qu'il savait que quelque chose avait changé de son côté. Et depuis que son attachement à son second pouvait être complètement considéré comme inapproprié pour plus d'une raison, il décida qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus y penser.

Se concentrant sur la jeune femme en face de lui, il écarta sa tête de Sam et permis ses yeux de scanner à nouveau son visage. Alors que son pouce caressait son visage, elle se penchant instinctivement contre lui et Jack senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Une partie de lui avait apprécié son baiser amer avec le Docteur Carter, mais c'était tout. Bien sûr, il avait été attiré par elle, c'était Carter après tout, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Chaque cellule de son corps le picotait et il était sur que son estomac n'était pas supposé faire tant de bonds comme il faisait en ce moment. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

C'est alors que les mots du double de Carter lui revint en mémoire.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Elle avait raison, murmura Jack en laissant tomber ses mains sur le côté et recula d'un pas. Ignorant l'expression confuse de Sam, il continua. Parce qu'elle n'est vraiment pas toi non plus.

Avant que Sam n'ai eu la chance de demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il était parti et elle ne pouvait que lui fixer le dos.

Ses jambes tremblantes la conduire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et elle se pencha contre la douce surface en bois.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Colonel l'embrasse, à ressentir les sentiments qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Sa respiration était difficile et son corps était en feu. Fermant les yeux, elle ramena ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle était sure de pouvoir encore sentir les lèvres de Jack contre elles.

Elle dégluti péniblement. Tout d'un coup, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tord.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle et le Colonel irait bien.


End file.
